


Fairy Dust

by russetfox



Series: Fluff in 200 words or less [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russetfox/pseuds/russetfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles and Kat are at a coffee shop, and Kat wishes she could somehow cure the sadness in Derek's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first ever post on A03, how exciting!  
> I literally wrote this in 5 minutes, so it's probably not my best work, but I just had to get this little scene out of my head.  
> It may or may not become a real length fic, or I'm just going to create a series of mini fluffy oneshots - we'll see how it goes...

“His eyes, they’re -”

Stiles cut me off. “Yeah, blah-blah, Derek Hale has nice eyes; it’s a well-known fact, actually. Now let’s go,” he gripped my shoulders and steered me towards the coffee shop exit.

“Wait -”

He raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“His eyes,” I repeated, which made Stiles slap a hand to his forehead and run it down his face. “His eyes are so sad.”

“Yeah, he’s gone through a lot in his life, Kat. Mostly bad things – horrible things, actually.”

“I’ve heard…but I just wish I could do something,” I cast a longing glance towards where Derek was currently sat at a booth, taking a bite out of a bagel.

“Okay, little miss Tinkerbell. Contrary to popular belief, it’s not like you can just sprinkle fairy dust and _poof_ ,” he made a grand waving gesture with his arms, “all of a sudden everyone is happy.”

“But _something_ must be working. I mean, you haven’t made a run for the hills yet,” I teased. “Or maybe it’s just my charm and this award winning smile,” I grinned cheesily at him.

“Maybe,” he pressed his nose to mine, and suddenly I was swept off the ground in a giant bear hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Any form of feedback would be greatly appreciated! :) xx


End file.
